the other clans
by jayfeather37
Summary: there are 4 other clans that all have their own storie but right now we go to one of their stories form the deputeys point of view
1. Chapter 1

Jayfeather: hi this is my first one so I hope you like! Please review and enjoy! Please no bad comments this is my first one thank you enjoy J Epilogue

Nightwhiker leaped onto a trees branch she jumped branch to branch towards the bay where dustclan lived a patrol followed behind her nightwhisker was the deputey of stormclan. She was a black she-cat at the age of 26 moons.

"well I hear restingstar says hes ganna have kits soon with darkflower" windstriker was meowing windstriker was a cream collerd tabby tom. "sounds intresting im just exticed about the gathering itll be nightwhisker`s first as deputey" a silver colerd shecat was meowing that was bluetail she had just become a warrior two sunsets ago "it's a shame about flamesmoke`s death" windstriker replied nightwhisker looked back they were still keeping up "well can we just get going" she meowed "its been peaceful I hope that dosnt change this leaf-bare" nightwhisker meowed .

"peaceful?" "don't forget somecat killed flamesmoke" windstriker meowed nightwhisker rolled her eyes "it was just a border fight! But you do have a point and by the way not a cat killed him rocks did" nighthiwishker reminded him.

Bluetail sighed "lets just get this done with" she meowed "yes I promised pebblepaw I would take him hunting" nightwhisker meowed. Pebblepaw was her apprantice he was a silver-brown tabby nightwhisker halted and jumped down from the trees her patrol followed her

While windstriker remarked the border bluetail was sniffing around down the hill "hmm I think dustclan was here" she meowed "what?" nightwhisker asked she walked over to her and sniffed around "yep and past the border too that's for sure the wind cant stain the earth with scent only the air" she meowed

"we should get back to the border with darkclan then head back to camp" she diced and jumped back into the tree tops stormclan were great climbers and jumpers the like the trees

the patrol leaped branch to brach towards the border with darkclan they jumped down and did the same as they did on the border with dustclan "No sighs of darkclan here!" bluetail repoted "good then we can head back to camp" nightwhisker meowed after the border was palced

the patrol headed back again on the branches they soon got to the woodenhollow nightwhisker lead the way down they headed down their camp was around a big tree where restingstars den was the nursery was behind the tree in a cave in the wall the warriors den was a little cave formed by falling rocks their was a big one as a roof and a couple of rocks on the side the apprantices den was in a hollow tree that had fallen over along time ago

"Ill report to restingstar" nightwhisker meowed and headed towards the tree she went inside the hollow part where restingstars den was"restingstar?" she meowed"Come in nightwhisker" she heard his replie she entred and sat down restingstar was a light brown tabby he was a big cat but not too big "dustclan has crossed the border up too the sky tree" she reported "hmm I will anouncet at the gathering tonight" he meowed nightwhisker nodded she dipped her head and headed out of the den and towards the appranticces den "pebblepaw are you ready?" she called

at first there was no movement then their was a yawn "coming nightwhisker" she heard her apprantices meow

"lets go take a tranning lessone then you have to rest up tommrow`s your final assisment" she meowed pebblepaw walked besided his mentor "will I be going to the gathering?" he asked nightwhisker shook her head "im sorry but no you need to rest for tommrow" she meowed as they headed out

jayfeather: ok well that's all for this chapter ill type more latter bye bye for now! And pelase review!


	2. Chapter 2

Jayfeather: sorry it took so long just got things to type on got a new computer so its complicated anyways hope you enjoy! And I apologize of my spelling its hard on this keyboard I'm working hard on that

Nightwishker crouched "Now leap at me but drop at the last moment, tripping me" she explained to Pebblepaw who nodded she charged for him he leaped and dropped right before landing at her feet he lifted his paws tripping her not in a training session he would of brought out his claws .Nightwishker smiled and stood up "Very good" she meowed to her apprentice "you`ll be a warrior soon" she meowed. Stingfur a young she-cat warrior with silver fur came up from the hollow entrance "yeah Pebblepaw nice job!" she meowed .Nightwishker nodded then looked at Pebblepaw "now I want you to hide and I'm going to find you soon then well do it the other way so that you can improve on hiding and finding" she meowed Pebblepaw smiled and raced out of the hollow. Nightwishker sat and looked up into the sky for a moment. After awhile she stood up and tasted the air. Pebblepaw`s scent was leading towards sand hill. A hill of sand with a big rock the leaders would stand every moon. She followed the scent trail leading to a tree. She looked up no one was there so she climbed it quickly she tasted the air and Pebblepaw`s scent was a there. When she tasted the air again it seamed to be floating form another tree. She leaped over and found him hiding on a branch. She let out a small-amused purr and jumped over to him. "nice job now try to find me then we`ll go back to camp" "ok" Pebblepaw meowed and waited. Nightwishker jumped out of the tree and raced over to an abounded twoleg nest. She jumped up and landed on the fence. She crouched again and leaped to the low ceiling and hid behind a block wall (chimney).

Not long after she heard her apprentice`s paw steps close. She saw him stop and taste the air. At first she thought he had found her but then he padded on. Nightwhisker waited a bit more. Suddenly she felt something flick her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. She rolled her eyes Pebblepaw had snuck up on her "ok ok, good job" Pebblepaw smiled "thanks!" Nightwhisker jumped down and headed towards the trees "lets go back to camp" she meowed

Jayfeather: hope you enjoyed please leave a review and tell me if you don't think this is going as a good story and I should stop it if not then ill have the next chapter out whenever I can PEACE OUT! :P


	3. Chapter 3 please read

Jayfeather: hi again like I said before I'm trying my spelling! I am actually pretty much younger then most of you sending me bad reviews so I just really want to ask that you don't write mean comments or comments telling me what I should of done this is my first story I think im just going to bail on this story I am starting to fell a lot of you DON'T fell this is a good story so ill be making other stories and thank you to the couple of people who said it was good


End file.
